The Mansion
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: What's gonna happen if you put 8, now about 17, INSANE teenagers, with one CRAZY tween, in one mansion? Chaos, adventure, cries, laughs, and . . . a banana killer? What the heck? Note, this is US with SOME PJO, not all! Once called MftCMOwPJatPJR.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR A PART IN OF EVIL PLOT BUNNIES AND HOT CHARACTERS THAT'S STILL IN THE MAKING!**

AN: Yeah, I should probably be working on that. Max too. Ello, people of Earth. It's Lex again. Bet you're all tired of me. ;) Don't worry, other peoples (cough, me) will be working on OEPBHC too so don't get too tired of her!  
This chapter is really a prologue, so sit back and enjoy.  
*grins* The real adventure begins in the next chapter.

Max rubbed her eyes tiredly, sitting up in her bed. She blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

"Whoa," she muttered. "That was the weirdest dream ever."

Little did Max know, her friends across the hall were having similar mornings.

"That was seriously weird," Tallie murmured, walking down the hallway sleepily. On her way, she passed Rjay, who was mumbling to himself, much like Tallie.

"Morning guys," Gigi said, yawning. "I had the strangest dream last night."  
"Same here," both Tallie and Rjay said in unison.

Lex, who has just stepped out of her room in time to here Gigi's announcement, smiled lightly. "Well...That was weird. Can't say I don't disagree, however."

"You too?" Gel asked, walking out to the hallway from her room. "I overheard you guys loudly talking about your dreams, and I have to say, I had a pretty weird dream too."

"Gods," Terra grumbled, stumbling out of her dark, gothic room. "You guys are louder than Percy!"

"You said 'gods'," Max, who'd also come outside, pointed out. "You usually say like 'gosh' or something."

Terra shrugged. "Guess I'm just used to it. Listen, I had the oddest dream last night..."

Rjay looked around at the girls. "Does anyone think this is weird? All of us having a weird dream last night?"

"It's definitely not coincidental." Lex agreed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Gosh," Tallie muttered. "Who has the nerve to come at... Um, what time is it?"

Terra glanced at her black watch, and her eyes widened. "10:15. Why do I have the oddest feeling that we forgot something?"

Max's brown eyes widened. "That's because we did!" she reminded.

"Crap, weren't Troy and Sam supposed to come today?" Gigi asked, her eyes wide as well. The doorbell rang again and once more after that, and it was followed by someone knocking on the door furiously.

"Oh crap!" Lex cried, running down the stairs. "That was today!"

"And this is who's the founder and leader of the revolution," Gel laughed, smirking.  
"I heard that!"

"About darn time," Sam grumbled as she dragged her suitcases into the mansion. "We kept on banging on the freaking door. What do you want us to do? Crash it down?"

Lex shrugged sheepishly. "Eh, wouldn't make much difference. None of the girls would be putting up a new door, Rjay would."

"I heard that!"

"Hola, people!" Troy cried cheerfully. "It's good to finally meet you!"

Max grinned. "Sup, Troy?"

"The sky."

"Oh yeah," Terra grinned, high-fiving Troy. "I think she'll fit in quite well here."

"Gee," Sam said dryly. "I feel so loved."

"You'll fit in well, too, Sam," Rjay reassured, chuckling lightly.

"Ooh la, la," Gigi teased. "Sounds like Lexi's got a bit of competition."

"Toby too," Tallie added, smirking.

"Shut up," Rjay, Lex, and Sam all said in unison, refusing to look at each other.

"C'mon," Rjay mumbled. "Let's go see the mansion."

__

"OMG!" Troy squealed. "You even built in a dance studio!"

"Technically," Gel pointed out. "Rjay just designed our requests. He didn't build it at all."  
Rjay scowled. "Just totally blow it for those two, why don't ya?"

"I just did." Gel smirked.  
"I wanna go back to the walk-in closet," Sam said dreamily. "It's like as big as a mall!"

Max shook her head. "I cannot believe that you actually like that part. Lex was like the only one who actually wanted in here."

"Of course," Terra added, smirking. "Rjay just had to add it for his shawty,"

"Oh shut up, Terra." Lex said, glaring.

"Make me."

"I will!"

"Psh, I'd like to see you try. I'm an assassin, remember?" Terra scoffed.

"And assassin that can't handle a sword to save her life," Lex pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah, like you're any better."

"At least I don't claim to be an assassin."

"At least I'm not in love with a gaf."

"Hey," Rjay defended. "I take offense to that.

"

Gigi snickered. "You do realize that you just claimed that Lex was in love with you, right?" Rjay turned beat red, turning away sheepishly from Lex, who was also blushing.

"Look on the bright side," Tallie said. "At least he's not a liar,"

"True, true," Troy grinned. "We all know that Lex is in love with Rjay!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah," Max scoffed. "And I'm not Asian."  
Rjay gasped dramatically. "You've been lying to us?" He pouted. "Guess it's not Triple Asians anymore."

Max rolled her eyes. "What do you think I am, Sherlock? Canadian?"

"Uh huh."

Max gasped. "I take that as an insult!"

"Why?"

"Cause the Beaver's Canadian![1]"

"Lex," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "No offense, but you're boyfriend's an idiot."

"Yeah, I found that out the first day we started the forum." Lex smiled.

Gel grinned widely. "Notice how she doesn't deny it."

Lex and Rjay both glared at the others. "Oh, shut up."

****To All the Revolutioneers**  
Feel free to write in this story! Rjay gave as all permission to! But, if you're going to, check with one of the following that I know will write in this(Rjay, Max, Terra, Sam, Troy, myself) because I know we have a LOT of ideas. Trust me. Terra and I alone have 20.  
So, PM one of the 6 mentioned above if you have an idea! If it hasn't been thought of by one of us, you'll be able to write it!  
-Lex :)**

[1] Yeah, as soon as I read the Canadian part, I just HAD to add that. No offense to anyone whose Canadian, a Bleiber, or a Canadian that's a Bleiber.  
. . . Yeah, that's about it. LATERZ


	2. 20 Things To Do At Walmart

_**20 Things to do at Walmart!**_

_**By: daughterofhades5565**_

_**

* * *

**_****

AN: Yo what is up people? It's Terra, or daughterofhades5565, as ya may know me. So, this is the first mini-story for _The Mansion_, and I honestly want to use this as my senior prank. Ahem, pranks.

Disclaimer: So, unfortunately, we don't own Percy Jackson, which is what this is... loosely based off of. Er—the fanfiction part anyway. I don't own this idea for _The Mansion_, Rjay unforunately. Ahem. And, I don't own Walmart. If I did, I'd be filthy rich. Ooh, I think I'll go bid on Walmart now. Uno momento.

It was a calm day at the mansion, where all nine authors were staying, including Troy. She was at her computer reading some fanfiction profiles. Troy smirked as she skimmed Lex's profile, hoping to find some dirt of "Rex".She scrolled through the, what seemed like, never-ending profile, until she found one that caught her eyes. It read

"18 things to do at Walmart". Troy grinned, and she quickly read through it. When she finally reached the eighteenth prank, she grinned, then quickly ran out of her room and to the living room, where most of her friends were.

"HEY!" she yelled, carelessly skipping with her laptop. She smiled, and they all turned to her. Troy grinned from ear to ear. "I know what were gonna do today!" she cried.

Lex smirked "No stealing from Phineas & Ferb!" Lex said, grinning. Max and her high-fived each other. Terra smirked, while Gel rolled her eyes with a slight smiled on her lips.

Gigi walked over and took the computer. "So what is you idea of what we can do today?"

Troy grinned. "Well, I was reading profiles and I saw this thingy that was about 18 things to do at Walmart!" she said, jumping excitedly.

Terra frowned. "AWWW! I was planning on them for my senior prank." she groaned.

Rjay smiled. "Well, we can do it as our sophomore prank!" he said, smiling.

"That'd be 7th grade for me," Max corrected.

"Yeah, and 8th for me," Troy added. Tallie and Gigi nodded in agreement.

"And freshman for us," Sam nodded, motioning to Lex and Terra.

"Fine," Rjay grumbled. "Junior high and high school prank. Happy?" They all nodded and crowded around the computer to see the list.

Troy held up her hand. "Wait, I found it so I get first picks!" she said scanning the list for her faves.

Gigi nodded. "Well, there are 18 and 9 of us. So we each get two. Sound fair?" she asked. They all nodded, and Troy went back to reading the list. Finally, she found the two she wanted.

"I GOT IT! Riding those little electric car thingies shouting at people in a British accent! And...taking a bike and taking it for a 'test drive'" she said, smiling.

They all laughed. Rjay walked up and quickly looked through the list. He grinned. "I want to run around with a blanket on my back yelling "I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!" And...and..."

Lex brightened. "Make him take a can of tomato and lead a trail to the boy restroom!" she said, cracking up. Terra and Max burst into laughter.

Rjay sighed. "Fine, I will do it." He glared at Lex. "Happy?"

"Thrilled."

Gigi walked up and looked over the list. "HAHA! I want to put M&M's on layaway!" she said cracking up. She continued. "And get a stuffed cow, and pet it saying ''Good girl. Good Bessie." she said, laughing.

Gel smirked. "People are gonna think you are crazy! I LOVE IT!" she said, laughing. She looked over the list. "I will take, hit on the elderly, and hit on a five year old." she said, smirking.

Tallie laughed and walked up to the computer. She scanned the list. "Hm.. how about...haha I got it. "Spray my self with perfume and hit on a guy like 'Hey *giggle* What is your symbol?' then after he shows no interest, go to his girlfriend asking the same.'" She burst into laughter, then turned back to the list. "And...spray really strong perfume on people and sniff them saying ''Oh gosh! You over power the perfume!'" she laughed, and So did everyone else.

Max walked over to the laptop and looked over it. "I will act like a cat, and pretend to step on fake bugs!" she said smirking.

Lex laughed, as she looked over the list. "I will totally have: hiding in the clothing racks and squeak out 'Pick me!', and have a silly string fight with Rjay!" She high-fived Rjay, grinning. Everyone all looked at Terra and Sam, the last two people.

Terra stepped back. "I will take whatever." she said smiling.

Sam sighed and stepped forward to read the list. "I guess I will randomly walk up to someone and order food, when they don't give it to me I will say 'It's because I'm black isn't it?', and go into a dressing room and wait a while, they yell loudly 'There's no toilet paper in here!'" she said snickering.

Terra smirked, and she walked up. All looked at the last two, and they all grimaced.

Gigi spoke first. "Terra and those two...OH CRAP!" she said what everyone was thinking.

Terra laughed reading them. She raise her hands to the sky. "Thank you Fates!" she cried.

Gel read them aloud, "Walk to the gun seller holding a gun and ask 'Where are the anti-depressants?' and when the intercom comes on, get into the fetal position and cry ''AHH! The voices are speaking again!''" she said, holding back laughter.

Terra, however, was on the ground rolling laughter. She stood up, wiping her eyes. "Oh gosh," she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ok," Lex said. "Next, we need to work on our cell phone thing. Um, you all have cell phones, right?" They all nodded. "Great. Um, do we need to use the buddy system?"

"Nah," Max shrugged it off. She smirked. "Unless you wanna buddy up with Rjay,"

Lex and Rjay both rolled their eyes. "Whatever, Max, but I meant to make sure they pull the pranks."

"Well," Troy added. "Someone needs to be with Rjay to make sure he does the tomato sauce one," She paused. "Nose goes!" She quickly placed her finger on her nose, and Max, Terra, Gigi, Gel, Sam, and Tallie followed suit.

"Oh crap." Lex muttered. "Fine, I have to do the silly string one with him anyway."

"Is that it?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded, then they walked out of the mansion. All of them looked at there two vans, andTerra began to walk to the drivers side. Max smirked stopping her.

"Oh no, you're not driving." she said, getting in the drivers seat.

"You're not either, Max," Gel tsked. "I will, since I _legally_ can drive." Max pouted, climbing into the passenger seat, and the two of them waited for the others. The others scrambled into the van.

Gel was in the driver's seat, Max, in passenger, Tallie and Gigi in the two seat behind them, and Sam, Terra and Troy in the very back taking up all the room.

Rjay and Lex walked out of the mansion, still talking to each other, and then they saw the full van.

Max smirked. "Sorry, guess you two gonna have to drive by yourself." she said, with a mischievous grin. The two authors looked awkwardly at each other, but they nodded reluctantly and walked over to the other car.

Gel began to drive, taking a shortcut to the nearest Walmart. Tallie looked out the back window, only to see Lex and Rjay awkwardly sitting alone. She smirked.

Rjay glanced at Lex, and she quickly turned and looked out the window. He sighed. "So Shawty, how 'bout this prank?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled lightly. "A plan worthy of Athena." They quickly went back awkward silence, but gladly soon enough, after what seamed like forever, really only fifteen minutes, they arrived at the big super-store.

The others got out and grinned at the store.

Sam checked an imaginary watch. "Time set...then...GO!" she said. They all walked into the store waling in separate directions. Lex heading for the clothes, Rjay heading to the canned food isles, Terra heading to the gun department, Sam to the dressing rooms, and so on, but Max walked over to some random person and got down on all fours.

She meowed loudly and grinned. She meowed again. A worker walked up to her and looked at her. "Ah, miss are you alright?" he asked. She hissed, like a cat, then she ran away.

Max smirked, hiding in the food isles till he ran past. ''_One done, one to go!_'' she thought, grinning. She walked over to the food isles, and she looked around until she found the fruit. Max looked over it, she looked left as if following something, then right. She screamed.

"OMG! That is the biggest bug I have ever seen!" she yelled, starting to randomly stomp the ground. She smirked as she imagined crushing the bug, she yelped with happiness. "I GOT IT! MAN that was the biggest cockroach I have ever seen! Maybe it was pregnant.. OHH there's another one! " she shouted, redoing what she had just done. People stared at her and looked around looking for bugs, but Max ignored them and continued.

Now let's check up on Lex. She had walked over to the shirts and climbed in, making sure no one had seen her. A blonde teen walked over and started looking through.

Lex smirked. "PICK ME!" she squeaked. The teen jumped back, looking around. Lex grinned. "NO PICK ME! I AM SOFT AND ECO FRIENDLY!" she cried, only in a different voice.

The teen backed away. "OMG," she breathed. "These clothes are like talking!"

Lex held back a laugh. "LIES! I AM CUTE WITH SHORTS!" she shrieked. The teen screamed, running to get help. Lex quickly climbed out and ran to find Rjay, who was heading towards the blanket aisle, which just so happened to be near the girls' clothing.

And the party aisle.

SILLY STRING!

Rjay had decided to do the tomato thing last, trying to save what dignity could be spared. He walked over to the blankets and found a black one. He grinned, then took it out of its packaging and tied it around hit neck.

He ran around cheering. "YAHOO! YAHOOOO! I AM BATMAN! C'MON, ROBIN TO THE BATCAVE!" he yelled. He saw everyone stare at him, but he ignored them. He grinned, running away as a few called out to security. Rjay towards the clothing section and ran into Lex, who was heading in the opposite direction.

She grinned holding up silly string, and he grinned, grabbing a can. They began to madly spray each other in the silly string, running around laughing like maniacs.

"You'll never catch me!" Lex taunted, giggling.

Rjay smirked, holding up the can of silly string. "I disagree, Shawty."

But now, let us get to Terra, our favorite assassin! She was walking through the gun department. Terra grinned, then looked up at a good gun: AK47! She smirked, picking it up, then she walked to the cashier who looked shocked to see a 16 year old girl with a big gun, but he smiled nervously.

Terra made her face look sad and monotone.. She frowned making her eyes looked emotional. "Um, where are the anti-depressants?" she asked in monotone.

The clerk looked shocked, then he reached out and took the gun away. Terra looked at her empty hands and shrugged walking away, and the clerk called the security on the phone.

Terra smirked as she heard the beep of the intercom getting everyone's attention. "_Will everyone please be on the lookout for a teenage gothic girl?" _it called.

She smirked. Then, her eyes, and she began screaming and getting into the fetal position. Terra cradled back and forth. Then she loudly screamed, "AHHHHH! It's the voices! I thought they had stopped talking years ago! My therapist said they would stop!" she shrieked, her voice getting higher. She began to hyperventilate. "HE LIED! He lied and now the voices are back!" She shot up, gripping the shirt of some random dude. He looked terrified.

"You gotta help me man! The voices are back!" she screamed. The man pushed her away and began running away. Terra cried out again. She stumbled back and landed on a rubber duck display. A duck landed next to her face. She screamed.

"AHHH! And now the ducks are back too!" she screamed, running around saying ducks were working with the voices.

A little bit away Rjay stood watching his friend freak out. ''Man, she is a good actor!'' he muttered to Lex.

"Who says she's acting?"

Rjay's eyes widened, and he held up the can of tomato sauce. Lex snickered, staying closely behind as he gently trailed it behind him as he walked to the boys restroom. When he got to a toilet he poured some onto the seat. He threw the can away and ran to get a worker. He pulled him to the restroom showing the trail, and the worker's face paled. Rjay held back a laugh, walking towards Lex, who was snickering loudly.

"Not one word."

Now how about Sam? Sam smirked, walking up to the customer service section. The clerk smiled. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hey, I'd like a Quarter Pounder with cheese, a small strawberry shake, a large order of fries, and a Diet Coke." Sam said politely.

"Um, ma'm? We don't—"

Sam cut the clerk off. "Oh, it' because I'm black, isn't it?"

"Um, ma'm, you're not—"

"I'd expect this from Kmart, but not Walmart." Sam said, stalking off. She smirked to herself, getting ready to fulfill her next part. She walked to the dressing rooms and sneaked into one. She waited for like five minutes.

She called out loudly, "YO! There isn't any toilet paper in here!"

"WHAT THE!" cried one of the workers. Sam smirked. She heard the worker run off, probably to get security. She sneaked out, grinning. She had finished her work for the day!

Now for Troy! She was looking at the bike. Troy grinned, swinging her leg over and sitting on it. When she past the toy section, she grabbed a Nerf sword. Troy snickered as she saw some random dude. She hit him with the sword. She laughed and kept riding, then she got off when she got to the electric car thingies. She jumped over and grabbed one of them, and she turned it on and began to ride around Walmart.

Troy randomly yelled in a British accent,, "Ello! I am British! Ello governor!" People looked at her oddly, but she kept yelling and riding. She skidded past Gigi, who had the stuffed cow in her hand.

Gigi mumbled to it, "Good girl! Good Bessie!" People stared at her oddly, much like they did to Troy. She threw the cow down and grabbed a pack of M&M's. Gigi ran to the Layaway desk, and the worker looked over her strangely.

She slammed down the M&M's. "I want to put these on layaway!" Gigi cried. The worker looked at her like she was crazy, but she just smiled and walked away.

Gel watched from a distance, laughing lightly. She sighed as she saw a grandpa walking by.

She smiled and walked up to him. "Excuse me sir, are you single?" she asked, batting her eyes lashes. The old guy looked at her in shock, then awkwardly walked away. She laughed, grinning. Then a little boy about 5 years old looked at her weirdly. She smirked and knelt next to him, and he looked at her.

She smiled. "Do you think I am to old for you?" she asked. The kid's mother sent her a disgusted look, then dragged him away.

Tallie laughed from across the aisle, giving Gel a thumbs up. She picked up the perfume and walked up to some dude. She sprayed it on his face. He gagged and jumped back.

Tallie stepped forward and sniffed him. She scurried back a little, waving her hand over her nose. "OH GOSH! You even overpower the perfume!" she said. She looked around and saw a couple. Tallie smirked, putting some perfume on herself. She walked over to the dude. She pulled his arm, until she was leaning on him. He looked at her in shock, and she noticed the glare she was getting from his girlfriend. She giggled. "Hi! What is your symbol?" she asked, giggling like a ditz. She twirled her hair flirtatiously, but the boy just rolled his eyes pulling away from her.

She sighed, then walked up to girl, hugging her arm and giggling. "Hi" she giggiled. "What's your symbol?" she asked. The girl jumped back and ran. Her boyfriend shot Tallie an irritated look, then began to chase his girlfriend. Tallie smiled and began to walk back to the van to meet up with her friends. She saw them all laughing hysterically. Tallie smirked. "Teenage gothic girl?" she asked laughing.

Terra laughs. "You should have see the dude's face!" Terra snickered. Gigi yawned, which caused Lex to do the same. .

"Okay everyone we are all probably really tired from our pranks. So lets get home and go to sleep." Lex said getting in the car. Everyone agreed getting in and they all drove off into the sunset!

* * *

**Gel: There were only 18 pranks...why did we call the story 20 things to do all Walmart?**

**Terra: Eh.. details**

**Lex: Just our idea to mess with the reader!**

**Terra: Yep!**

**A.N: Yo this is Terra! I loved writing this! WOO HOOO! And I really do plan to do this my senior year! ;D So PLEASE REVIEW!**

ENJOY!


	3. Of Rex and Valium

**Disclaimer: So, unfortunately, we don't own Percy Jackson, which is what this is... loosely based off of. **

"Holy guacamole! Troy, that had to be one the best ideas. Ever," laughed Sam, still giggling from The Wal-Mart Pranks. "I know," smirked Troy. "So… What are we gonna do now?" asked Rjay. "Duh! We're gonna get you and Lex together! Woooo!" said Gel. "Yeah, totally!" yelled Sam. "No. Way. Max, help!" said Lex. "Uh-uh, you're in this alone, sister. Maybe your boyfriend can help you."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR PUNY LITTLE MINDS!" yelled Rjay. Everyone blinked in shock. "Whoa, I think he's finally snapped," muttered Terra. "I agree," said Sam and Troy. "Wait a second! I know where the mansions Valium is! Let's have some evil, twisted fun," said Sam, rather darkly, with an evil grin on her face. Tallie smirked. Troy narrowed her eyes. "Wait a sec, that would be mean. Let's do it."

SSS

"Gigi, move aside. We need the Valium," said Terra. "No way! That is mean and twisted and sick… Can I join in the fun?" Sam giggled. "Of course! But you need to help us think of some stuff to ask Rjay." Gigi nodded. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen…"

SSS

It was dinner time at the mansion, and everyone except Lex and Rjay was in on the plan. Everyone had quickly sat in the seats, leaving two seats next to each other free, for Lex and Rjay of course. "Oh, man! Guys, come on. This is mean!" Everyone grinned. "We know. That's why it's funny!" Rjay groaned. "Lex, guess we have to sit down." Sam grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Here comes the fun part…"

1 hour later

"This house is just so… big, y'know? And the lights are so pretty…" said Rjay, in a cloud of Valium induced daze. Everyone except Lex was huddled around the bowling alley floor, where Rjay was sprawled. Sam had snuck some Valium into his strawberry smoothie. Lex walked in. "Where is everybody… Rjay! What did you do?" Snickers all around. "Why, Lex, you worried about your boyfriend?" snickered Tallie. "Shawty! There you are. I was waiting for you. I have a secret to tell you. But you can't tell Troy or Sam, shhhh!" Lex sighed. "It's Valium, isn't it?" "Yup! Now shush, I wanna hear this big secret I'm not supposed to hear," whispered Max. "You gotta promise, Shawty! They can't know, otherwise they'll laugh at me forever. Oooh, sparkles!" said Rjay, whimsicvally. Lex looked at the others. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Fine, DK, I promise. Now… spill!"

"Well, okay. I stole their phones! Then I looked through their contacts, and I texted Kyle and Toby, shhh! And I said mean things to them! And they replied and Toby was all like 'If that's what you think, then maybe we shouldn't be together.' It was a prank, the best one ever. Don't ya think?" Lex was shocked. "Rjay! That's mean!" Rjay giggled. "But it's so funny! Hey, guess what? I like SHAWTY. Shhh, don't tell Lexi!" Tallie, Gel and Gigi were heard behind them laughing their heads off. Max and Terra slapped hands and yelled "I knew it! I knew it! Haha, we were right!" Troy and Sam stared at each other. Sam's bottom lip was quivering. "Toby! He probably hates me now! I'm gonna kill Rjay! Grrrrrr!" Lex grabbed her shoulder. "Sam, it's not fair. He is under Valium." Sam growled. "Fine, but I'm gonna go call Toby. He's still gonna be annoyed that I'm living in a house with a guy, but… it's better than having my boyfriend hate me." Rjay giggled. "Hi, Sam! I hope you didn't hear the secret before. It was about you and Toby! Teehee, I have toes. Little fat toes. They go squishy-squashy. Toes!"

Troy gave him a quick slap. "Oh, shut up." Rjay nodded. Troy was indifferent. She had broken up with Kyle a little while ago. Rjay was a bit stuck in the times. Tallie giggled. "Anyway… RJAY LIKES LEX!" Everyone grinned and stared at Lex. "What?" Sam smirked. "Well? D'you like him back?" Choruses of "Yeah, Rex!" and "Dark Shawty!" were heard from Gel and Gigi. "Terra, make them stop!" said Lex. "No… way… jose…" spluttered Terra, who was rolling around on the ground, clutching her sides. Troy's face had gone red from laughing too much. "I do not like Rjay, never in a million years!" Rjay whimpered. "Lexi… doesn't like me?" Lex's eyes widened. "Of course… he is still here, isn't he?" Tallie nodded. "I'm afraid so." Max and Sam sidled up to the group. "So… we noticed there is a pool here. Wanna go christen it?" they yelled. "Of course! We'll check on him later," Gigi agreed. "Then let's go!" yelled Gel.

SSS

"Oh my gods, the pool is so awesome!" yelled Max. "I know right? Especially that cool slide thing with the thing and the other thing!" yelled Terra in reply. "I liked the movie pool," said Sam, Gel and Lex. "Haha, Logan Lerman is SO hot. Agree?" Everyone screamed back. "YES!" And then everyone stopped. It had happened.

The Valium had worn off. "How DARE you guys! What did I tell you that could be embarrassing or painful to me in any way?" Sam snarled. "You. Texted. Toby." Rjay reddened. "Uh, next!" Tallie snickered. "You said you had squishy-squashy toes." Max giggled. "You also said... drum roll please! YOU LIKE LEX!" Everyone except Rex laughed. Rjay and Lex blushed. "Um, ooh! Look, it's my bedroom. Bye! Goodnight!" Rjay escaped to his bedroom.

"Well, today was interesting..."

And they all went to sleep into the sunset.

**Ahahaha, sorry R and L. I couldn't resist. **

**Sam xx**


	4. 4th of July

_**Yo wazzup peoples! It's Max here with a new short story! Okay, so . . . yeah, hope this isn't bad! It's the 4**__**th**__** of July, and somebody's found some illegal fireworks. And- what the heck is that thing in Rjay's burger? Here's another episode of "The Mansion"! **_**Hallo everybody! It's Lex, interrupting Max's story. Orrsay, Max.**

**So, just to clarify some things...**

**If you're a revolutioneer, and you're not in this story, rest assured, you'll be SOMEWHERE in this story. God only knows when. Depends, most likely, the other revolutioneers will be introduced in one of the later mini-stories(Ahem, Percy Jackson Convention), and later will be main characters in the highly likely(yeah, writer's block happens, people) sequel to Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters.**

**Now you may all also be confused on: When the heck does this happen?**

**Answer: Who knows. I'm gonna guess July, considering this **_**is**_** called 4th of July. ;) Just saying. But no, really, in OEPBaHC, it's December in the Percy Jackson world, because Hera goes missing in like late November, early December, I believe. So, don't ask HOW THE HECK it went from December to July, because I have no answer. For the sake of these two stories, let's just pretend not only is the dimension different, but the time as well, k? **_**Thanks so much for taking up that much space there, Lex. ON WITH THE THINGY!

* * *

**_

"DUDE, WHO'S GOT THE FIREWORKS!" Sam yelled.

"I DUNNO, I GOT THE BURGERS!" Max replied.

"I GOT THE SODAS!" Lex said.

"I HAVE THE MUSIC!" Troy stated.

"I HAVE-"

"OK so we got everything, but who the heck got the fireworks!" Sam questioned.

The others just looked at each other and shrugged, but then Tallie asked, "Hey, anyone know where Terra is?"

Then they heard a distant, "I FOUND THEM!"

Terra came running down the stairs carrying a box full of-

"FIREWORKS! YES!" Sam said.

Terra just smirked and said, "Yup! Got these a couple years back, but I never got to use them. Not special enough. First 4th of July at the mansion seems special to me!"

Everyone crowded around the box, forcing Max at the back. "Hey! Let me see! Come on, move it!"

When nobody listened, she moved onto plan b. She ran to the music room, grabbed the trumpet, came back and blew as hard as she can. Everyone else immediately stepped away.

"Finally! Now. . . LEMME SEE!" she yelled.

Rjay blinked, stepping back like the others, than said, "Where the _heck_ did you get a trumpet?"

Max shrugged. "I know people. I got said people to load the music room with stuff." When Max looked at the box Terra brought, she gasped.

"TERRA! WHERE'D YOU GET THESE!"

"A guy from the back of a van, my cousin took me." she replied, confused.

Max looked ready to burst, then yelled, "TERRA! THESE ARE ILLEGAL!"

Everyone else immediately stepped away and nobody else spoke. Then Lex said, "Let's get rid of the evidence! LIGHT 'EM UP!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Rjay said.

Tallie smirked at him. "You're just saying that because she's your _girl-friend!" _

Immediately, he flushed and said, "She is not my girlfriend!"

Gigi waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, say what you want."

"Hey, I'm serio-"

Troy ignored him. "Anyway, we're not lighting them up! It's-"

"Not time yet! We gotta wait til night!" Gel interrupted.

". . . fine." Lex grumbled. "But for now, we gotta prepare! It's-"

"BURGER NIGHT!" Max screamed. "SWEETNESS! . . . there had BETTER be some good tunes Troy!"

Said girl raised glared at Max. "Oh did you just imply something? Really?" She rolled up her sleeves. "Oh-ho, it is _on_ Max." she stated.

Max did the universal _come on_ hand motion. "Bring it on!" she said, then lunged, only to be pulled to the ground by Gel.

Max rubbed her bum. "Hey, what was that for!" she said, glaring at Gel.

"Hey, hey, aren't we getting off topic? What do we do about the fireworks? Oh, did I forget to mention that they're _freaking illegal!_" Gigi exclaimed.

"As mentioned before, we can just wait till tonight and LIGHT EM UP!" Samia piped up.

"I second that!" Max said, suddenly jumping up.

Tallie sighed. "Fine, we'll wait."

Sam jumped and pumped her fist in the air. "YES! Alright, now . . . whose got the hot dogs?"

Everyone just stared at each other until Troy said, "NO WAY. We are NOT having hot dogs."

Gigi interrupted, stating, "You're only saying that cause you're a vegetarian."

Troy glared at her. "No, it's not cause I'm a vegetarian, it's because that excess meat from a cow and the manure is what makes hot dogs!"

Max groaned and said, "You have ruined my image of hot dogs forever. Thanks a lot Troy, really. I'm ready to cough up my stomach, and I haven't eaten anything! . . . That reminds me, why haven't I eaten anything!" she questioned, turning to Lex.

"Because I'm not gonna allow you to eat so much you throw up, capeshe?" Lex glared.

"MUTINY!" Max said, pointing at Lex, "I say this is MUTINY!"

Terra just rolled her eyes and said, "Get over it, little girl."

Max huffed, but said nothing. Then Tallie noticed something. "Hey guys, where'd Geezer go?"

They all looked around, until they got to the patio.

Troy gasped. "You idiot! What the heck are you eating!"

Rjay looked up from his . . . thing, and said, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm eating a burger!"

Troy shook her head. "No, that was gonna be for a prank! I was gonna bomb these two idiots whose been messin with me since middle!"

Rjay's eyes grew wide. "Soo . . . what _am_ I eating?"

Troy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well . . . I got some stuff . . . that day we went to Wal-Mart? I got some stuff in the middle of all the chaos . . . "

"Yeah?" Rjay pressed on.

". . . do you really wanna know, or should you just go to the bathroom?" Troy asked.

". . . the latter." he replied, covering his mouth and running.

Lex came up and turned to Troy. "So, what _was_ in that thing anyway?"

Troy smirked. "One of my greatest toys yet. Some bugs, seawater, gun powder, worms, mud, and a hint of manure."

Max hi-fived her. "Nice one! Almost as good as my stink bomb . . . _almost_."

Troy mock bowed. "I try."

"Hey, that's my thing!" Max stated.

Terra stepped in between them."Look, save this for later in the mat room." She ignored Max's cry of "There's a mat room!"

". . . hey guys, what time is it anyway?" Gigi asked.

Rjay came back, brushing his teeth, looking green, looked at his watch, and said, "It's time for the fireworks."

Sam jumped up. "YES! Okay, since we're already on the patio, let's light em up! Terra, get the box!"

Terra immediately ran and came back with the box of fireworks.

Max rubbed her hands together. "Alright, let's light this puppy up! DESTROY THE EVIDENCE! Then, we can get to work to destroying any evidence of burgers ever being here!"

Tallie rolled her eyes, and yelled for everyone else to come.

"Hey, can I do the honors?" Gel said.

Terra did an overexaggerated arm motion (like one of those _this way your majesty_ things). "Be my guest."

Gel lighted it up, and threw the match away, and everyone looked at the fireworks.

"You know, why are these illegal? I mean, they make a pretty sick light show." Troy questioned.

Terra shrugged. "Beats me," Then, she got an idea."Hey Lex, why don't ya kiss your boyfriend? Seems to be a romantic enough mood." she said, smirking.

Obviously, said people blushed, and said (at the same time), "He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend!"

Troy pointed a finger at Rjay and said, "LIAR LIAR . . . hey, your pants are really on fire!"

Rjay looked confused. "Huh?" He looked down and saw that his pant leg had really caught on fire.

". . . AHHH!" he screamed, running around like an idiot.

Max smirked. "I think I know why these are illegal. They should make a label: _NOTE: Not to be used by idiots_."

And so they ate burgers and watched the fireworks happily ever after.

"AHHHH!"

. . . except for Rjay who spent a good twenty minutes trying to turn off his pants.

* * *

_**I just HAD to add that part, the bunny wouldn't let me. OPINIONS!**_


	5. Beauty Pageant

_********_

_**Beauty Pageant **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**The Mansion**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

* * *

****

****

AN: Aloha, people! It's Lex! Yeesh, I write a lot. Terra was originally supposed to write this, but she didn't have access to Internet, so I couldn't tell her "Oh, hey, your story is next." So, I wrote it. My goal is to have a story up each day. So, the updates are gonna be from me for a while, because Max is out of town, and I'm pretty sure that she can't write stories on vacation. Guess you're all stuck with moi. ;)

********

Disclaimer: I don't own lines based off of The Suite Life of Deck, Justin Bieber, & PJATO.

******Oh, and check out our poll!**

Rjay grinned evilly inside of his room. "Oh yeah," he grinned. "_This_ is golden. They're going to _regret_ ever pranking me."

Crap.

* * *

Max rubbed her eyes tiredly, walking down the steps. The nine friends had stayed up until about 1:00 in the morning watching fireworks and laughing hysterically.

Ok, make that 8 friends.

Rjay had been locked up in his room, completely _ticked_ about the pranks of the night. If the girls thought he was mad after the Valium incident, they hadn't seen anything yet.

But hey, when were the girls scared of _Rjay_?

* * *

Lex hummed quietly, making breakfast for the others. Being one of the only mature ones in the whole mansion and not to mention the _leader_ of all these people, she felt responsible to take care of the younger ones.

"Morning ladies!" Rjay said, smirking and walking into the kitchen.

Gel, who was sitting at the large table with Gigi, Troy, Sam, Tallie, and Terra, looked up. "Hey, Rjay," she said warily. "You okay?"

A half-smile quirked Rjay's face, something that freaked the girls out just a bit. "Peachy. Just peachy."

Lex smiled lightly, stifling a laugh. "Your leg didn't catch fire last night, did it?"

Rjay shrugged. "Just a bit. I'm good."

"Of _course_ Lex would ask Rjay that," Tallie teased. "Lexi's worried about her _boyfriend_!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lex cried, right as Rjay said, "I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Right," Gigi said, doing a facepalm. "How silly of us. You're not dating." She smirked at the others. "But you both know you wanna date."

"Will you all just give it up!" Rjay asked irritably, taking a seat at the table. "I don't feel anything for Lex, and she doesn't feel anything for me. End of conversation."

"What he said," Lex said softly, handing everyone their breakfast. "Anyone seen Max?"

"Hola people!" Max said, smirking. "Your daily dose of awesomeness just arrived."

"Hey," Terra cried. "That's _my_ line."

Max smirked. "Only awesome people can say that, Terra."

"Hurtful!"

"So," Max asked curiously, sensing some tension in the air. "What'd I miss?" Everyone silenced, quietly eating their breakfast. "Oh, c'mon, people," Max said. "I may be younger than all of you, but I'm not stupid. What happened?"

"The two lovers got into a... spat." Sam informed.

"Did not," Lex and Rjay muttered in unison.

Troy grinned cheekily, then said, "Notice how they don't deny the lovers part."

"Shut up," Rjay said, glaring.

"Whoa," Max said, smirking cheekily. "Seems likes Rjay's pms-ing again!" The girls all snickered loudly, while Rjay rolled his eyes. After all the laughing, everyone went into an awkward silence.

"So," Gel said finally. "What now?"

"I have some news." Rjay announced loudly.

"This should be interesting," Tallie muttered lowly.

"As a... punishment for all of you pranking me, I've signed _all_ of you up for a beauty pageant." Rjay declared.

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"DID YOU TAKE A LITTLE TOO MUCH VALIUM?"

"TROY, WHAT THE _HADES_ WAS IN THAT HAMBURGER?"

"ARE YOU LIKE ON CRACK OR SOMETHING?"

"I DIDN'T THINK MY HAMBURGER WOULD DO _THIS _TO HIM!"

"I WASN'T EVEN _INVOVLED_ IN ANY OF THE PRANKS!"

"GEEZER I'M GONNA _MURDER_ YOU!"

Rjay smirked. "Too bad. All of you are already signed up. The first pageant's in a week."

Max growled lowly. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight."

Sam then proceeded to start snickering loudly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's with you?" Terra asked cautiously.

Sam gasped for air, still laughing at her joke. "Oh, nothing. I just think I know why Rjay _really_ signed all of us for a beauty pageant, even Lex, who didn't prank him."

"Why?" Gigi asked warily. Sam snickered.

"Oh!" Max grinned. "I think I get it!" She ran over to Sam, then whispered her guess, and Sam nodded. The two burst into hysterical laughter, causing the others to be confused.

"Will you two _please_ just tell us? Lex asked irritably.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Why don't ya have your _boyfriend _tell you, Lexi?"

"One, don't _ever_ call me Lexi. Two, he's not my boyfriend." Lex said through gritted teeth.

"I think I know what Sam and Max are thinking." Gel said suddenly. "It seems obvious..."

"JUST TELL US!" Terra, Gigi, Tallie, and Lex yelled in unison.

Sam smirked. "He just wanted to see his _Shawty_ in a swimsuit."

"...Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"I am NOT wearing that dress out there." Max said firmly.

"Max, please," Lex said, annoyed. "It's just one day."

"No," Max said simply. "I am not wearing a dress."

"Max," Terra sighed. "Even _I'm_ in a dress." She crinkled her nose in slight disgust of her one-shouldered black dress.

"Ugh, this dress is short!" Gigi grumbled, fiddling with her green strapless dress.

"Lex?" Gel said, glaring in disgust at her strapless pink and black dress.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be surprised if I _murder_ your boyfriend for picking out this freaking dress."

"Ooh," Sam grinned. "Can I join? I _hate_ my dress." She gagged, glancing at her white and blue strapless dress.

"Me too." Tallie agreed, crinkling her nose. She was wearing a long, yellow, mermaid-like dress. "Yellow is _so_ not my color."

"I'm going to rip this friggin dress off, then throw it in the mud, then throw it at Rjay." Troy growled, glaring at her long, green dress.

"The mud would look pretty nice with that color," Terra joked.

"Max, please," Lex said softly. "Just put on the dress."

"No." Max said firmly. "Look at you! You're wearing a dress that looks half decent on you! If I _have_ to wear a dress, I'm going to choose one that I like."

Lex shrugged. "We can switch. I don't really care."

"Yeah, pink isn't really Max's color." Gigi said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I can see her in like red maybe?" Tallie agreed.

"So," Max interrupted. "Are we switching or not?"

"Hurry up." Lex ordered. "We go on stage in like 15 minutes."

"Wait," Sam said suddenly. "Your makeup is done... different from your dress."

Max sent her an irritated look. "Do I _look_ like I care?"

"No, not really." Troy muttered.

"_All girls to the back of the stage, please, all girls to the back of the stage. Thank you." _the intercom said.

"Crap." Lex muttered, handing Max her dress. She grabbed the other one.

"I wonder what Rjay will think when he sees Max in Lex's dress and Lex in Max's dress." Terra mused.

"Which me shoes too." Max added quickly. "The silver ones don't go with this red dress." She pulled off her silver heels, handing them to Lex, who quickly gave her, her own black heels.

"_All girls to the back of the stage, please, all girls to the back of the stage. 10 minutes until the show, girls. Thank you." _

"Shiz." Max said loudly, running towards the back of the stage. She nearly tripped in her heels. "I hate Rjay."

"Welcome to the club." all the others girls said in unison.

* * *

Max growled lowly, tripping over her stupid high heels. She'd just been sent down the runway, right after Lex. _I'm going to _murder_ Rjay._ she repeated over and over again in her mind. _I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully, then make sure his soul gets buried in Kronos's backyard. _She glanced at Lex, who was smiling as if she actually enjoyed the beauty pageant. Then, she glanced at Rjay, who's jaw had dropped open by the two girls' sudden change of dresses. Max smirked, right before tripping again.

She stumbled across the runway, mentally groaning. _I_ hate_ Rjay_. she thought, ready to pull off her tight black heels and throw them at her friend.

"Hurry up," someone hissed from behind her. Max glanced back momentarily, not even caring if it affected her chances of winning, and saw Gel walking slowly behind. She sent a sheepish look towards her friend and began practically running down the runway.

Hey, it wasn't called a runway for nothing.

* * *

"If you were supreme ruler of the world for one day, what would you do?" the announcer dude asked Terra, holding the mike out.

Terra gave him a _What the heck?_ look, pondering the question. She grinned as an idea struck her. "One day, psh I would jack up the world so much that I would be ruling forever! " Terra grinned. "First off, I would make all the scientist dudes and dudettes come with a machine to make a man. I mean, all the girls in the world have never found the _perfect_ guy for them, so why not make a machine to make one for all the girls? Then, I would get rid of all the other guys who weren't created." Terra paused, ignoring the shocked look from the announcer. "After that, I would buy the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, and force everyone to buy and read it. And if anyone rebelled," she added. "I would sic my evil flying monkeys after them. Yeah, I think that's it." Terra finished, smiling mock sweetly.

The announcer looked at her, his mouth wide open. "Hehe, well alright then. Next, please.."

* * *

"If you could have any historical figure for dinner," the announcer asked Troy. "Who would it be?"

Troy grinned, remembering something. "Well, being the nice person I am, I wouldn't want to have _anyone_ for dinner, dead or not. I'm just that nice."

"No, no, no, you misunderstood—"

Troy sighed, exasperated. "Fine! I would choose... the Tooth Fairy. I mean, c'mon, she's a fairy! Fairies have pixie dust! She'd taste like pixie stix!"

The announcer nearly groaned. "Next!" Troy sent a smirk towards Rjay, strutting off the stage.

* * *

The announcer dude sighed, rubbing his temples. "Who do you think is the most famous person in the United States?"

Gigi pursed her lips, thinking. She grinned. "Well, I think it's Justin Bieber. I mean, c'mon! The kid's got like a _gazillion_ girls after him, and like a_ million_ gay guys after him! I bet that kid could raise up an army. The only thing worse than rabid monkeys are rabid fangirls."

* * *

_Please,_ the announcer thought. _If there's some supreme deity out there, _please_ don't let this be another dumb girl! _He sighed, then asked, "What do you think is the biggest problem in our educational system today?"

Sam smiled cheekily. "Well, the biggest problem to me is that there _is_ an educational system! Why should kids after to get up at like 5 in the morning _just_ to go to school? We're smart enough without those _snooty_ teachers that only tell us what to do!"

* * *

The announcer dude sighed. "What do you think is the biggest problem with teens in this day and age?"

Lex smiled slightly. "Well, there are a _lot_ of things wrong with teens. I mean, there's drugs, smoking, sex, etc, etc. I think one of the biggest, if not the biggest problem with teens today is love. There are so many teenagers that think that they're in love with someone, so they take the next step. So many people take love for granted now, and that's what starts a lot of this. Do you really think that teens would go out and do drugs or smoke if their parents loved them for who they are? There's a slim chance of that. They all get their roots from love. Love makes people do crazy things, good and bad."

The announcer blinked, surprised that he'd actually gotten a decent answer. He smiled slightly.

* * *

"So," the announcer lady said brightly. "What talent will you be performing today?"

Tallie smirked. "Well, I'm going to be playing the guitar."

The announcer sent her a peculiar look. "Ok, then where's you guitar?"

Tallie smiled. "It's right here, silly!"

The announcer blinked. "Um, ok?" Tallie grinned, then proceeded to play her "air guitar".

"Oh gosh," Max snickered from back stage. "This is freaking hilarious." The others six nodded in agreement.

Tallie smiled, finishing. "And that's my talent."

* * *

"Next please," the announcer sighed.

Gel smirked, walking towards the announcer, dragging a limp Max along with her.

The announcer started at the girls oddly. "Hi... What talent are you doing?"

Gel grinned. "Ventriloquism."

"Where's your dummy?"

"Right here, duh!" Gel smirked.

"Well, ok, then. Fire away." the announcer sighed.

Gel grinned cheekily at Max. "Hola, people of earth." Max said in a weird voice. "My name is Pepe! Say hola to Pepe!" The crowd simply stared at the two, silenced. "Wow." Max said, shaking her head. "Tough crowd."

"So, I'm gonna be drinking this bottle of water," Gel said, holding up a bottle of water, while Ma—I mean Pepe here sings the ABC's!" She took a large chug of the water, while Max began to sing.

"A B C D... What comes after D?"

* * *

"I hate all of you." Rjay grumbled on the drive home.

Max smirked, rubbing off her makeup. "Good to know that you return the favor."

"I still can't believe that bottle-blonde won." Gel said, shaking her head. "She _totally_ rigged it."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even try!"

"Like you did," Sam scoffed.

"Well..."

"You _seriously_ tried to win?" Gigi demanded. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Lex shrugged. "I actually kinda like pageants. Plus, I knew at least _one_ of us had to be mature and actually try."

"Well knowing that you actually tried ticks me off." Terra said, glaring at the window. "You should've won, not that bottle-blonde, bi—"

"There are twelve year olds in here!" Tallie interrupted, glancing at Max.

"Your point?"

"Max has cussed before." Troy reminded. "She cussed out be jealous of me..."

"Haven't we all?" Terra snickered.

"Nah, I don't think Rjay has." Lex mused.

Max grinned suddenly. "Speaking of Rjay, either of you two wanna explain the whole 'winking and blowing a kiss' thing?"

Both authors looked away, slightly red. "What are you talking about?" Rjay asked, smiling innocently.

Max rolled her eyes. "I was _right_ behind Lex. I _saw_ you wink at her, and I _saw_ her blow a kiss to you." She scoffed. "And you say you don't feel anything for each other."

"We don't!" Rjay cried defensively.

Gigi smirked. "You may not feel anything for Lex, but we _all_ know she feels something for you."

"Nah," Sam smirked. "I think it's the other way around. Remember, she's his _Shawty_."

"Shut up."

"Do we _really_ have to spell it out?" Gel asked, annoyed. "You both really like each other. Just kiss, and get it over with."

"Just because a person kisses another person doesn't mean that they're together!" Lex pointed out.

"No," Tallie agreed. "But, it does mean that you feel something for that person."

"Now _how_ many times have you two kissed?" Troy smirked.

Lex bit her lip. "Once or twice," she said, right when Rjay said, "Three or fourish?"

"We've only kissed like two times, ya know." Lex said, rolling her eyes.

"No," Rjay argued. "There was when you were helping Gel win, when Max tripped me, and after you lost the bet. I think. Or maybe..."

"There was that time when all the guys were kissing the girls," Terra added. "Ya know, Percy kissed Annabeth, Nico subconsciously kissed Thalia, Thalia slapped Nico, and Rjay kissed Lex..."

"Oh yeah," Lex said sheepishly. "I remember that!"

"Ok," Gel said, rolling her eyes. "You two have kissed four times, and you're _still_ not together. Heck, that's worse than Percy and Annabeth."

"Can we please drop this?" Rjay asked irritably. "If we don't, I'm going to sign you all up for another pageant."

"Do that, and I'll torture you so much that you would rather have died and sent to Tartarus in Kronos's backyard." Max threatened.

"Fine," Rjay said reluctantly. An awkward silence quickly followed. "Hey guys?"

"What?"

"You never did answer my question: If a turtle loses his shell, is he homeless or naked?"

"GIVE IT UP ALREADY!"


	6. Sleepover

_****_

_**Sleepover**_

_**By: daughterofhades5565**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

_**The Mansion**_

* * *

**Summary: The girls decide it's high time for an all girl sleepover. So what happens when Rjay decides to crash that sleepover?**

* * *

**Terra: HOLA, what it be? This is Terra, the awesome Assassin.**

_Lex: Psh, yeah right. Hey, it's Lex, raiding Terra's story. xD_

**Terra: Dude, stop interrupting my story. Here is Sleepover. And it contains...a different Rjay...**

_Lex: How about "happy" Rjay? Anyone wanna guess what's wrong with him?_

**Terra: And Rjay, if you read this...it wasn't my idea, **

_Lex: She's telling the truth. xD She'd _never_ be able to come up with a _brilliant_ idea like such. xD _

**Terra: Hey! But I enjoyed typing it! XD**

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Rjay sat in the living room flipping through channels. He groaned. "Gosh, there is nothing on TV."

Then, the other eight authors came in, giggling. Rjay looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"This is gonna be wicked!" Terra said, grinning.

Gigi nodded. "Oh yeah!" she said, walking over with the other girls and their notebooks. Rjay narrowed his eyes, trying(and failing) to read what they had written, but they scooted away from him.

He sighed. "So what's going on?" he said looking at the group of girls. They all shared a look, debating whether they should tell Rjay or not.

Lex stood. "We're having a sleepover! I mean sure, we live in the same house but, you live here too! And so we're all spending the night in one of our rooms." she said, grinning

Gel smirked. "Of course she would tell him, she is his shawty and love interest!" she said, snickering. The other girls(except Lex) laughed, while Lex and Rjay glared at their friends.

"Come on, Lexi," Tallie said, giggling. "You can't spend _all_ day with your boyfriend."

"Yeah," Sam snickered. "Remember, sistahs before mistahs."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lex cried, right when Rjay yelled, "I'm not her boyfriend!"

Max snickered, grinning. "If only I was given a dollar for every time you two said that. C'mon, let's go."

Rjay watched as the girl stood and walked to a different room. He felt sad, and left out. Oh...what will Rjay do now?

_**REX**_

The girls walked with their sleeping bags to Terra's room, where they had decided to have the sleepover. Gigi walked up and knocked on the door, grinning excitedly.

They heard a muffled reply and opened the door. Inside revealed the goth, artsy room of Terra, who was sitting on her bed, smiling.

"HEY! Come on in." she called. The seven girls shrugged, then all began to walk in the room. Suddenly, poison darts shot out of the opposite wall.

They froze as the looked to where they had landed in the floor right in front of them.

Sam looked up to Terra. "What the frig? Are you _trying_ to kill us?" she asked.

Terra shrugged. "Hm...I thought I turned that off..." Her voice trailed off, and she flipped a switch next to her bed. She smiled, turning to the others.

The eight girls all laughed and began setting up their sleeping bags. After everything was set up, they started talking about girl stuff. (Bras, panties, boys, and Justin Bieber, according to Rjay)

Max grinned, beginning the topic of none other than, yup, Rjay.

"So," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at Lex. "Do you like him?" Lex opened her mouth to either answer or protest, but was interrupted by Rjay walking in.

The only thing was... Rjay didn't exactly look like, well, Rjay. He had on girly pink pajamas, makeup, which was surprisingly done well, and was holding a pink sleeping bag.

"I'm...not sure anymore..." Lex said, her voice trailing off.

Troy stood and walked around Rjay. He smiled. She stopped. "So...what do we have here?" she asked, smirking.

Rjay smiled. "Hi! I am...Rebecca!" he said, smiling. Troy looked to the other girls, who were rolling their eyes.

Rjay went over and sat next to Tallie. "Girl, your hair is so pretty!" he said in a gay-like voice. Tallie looked at him with a shocked expression, then she looked back to the others.

Gel stood. "Meeting!" she announced, walking away from Rjay. The other girls followed, huddling into a circle. Seven of the girls all looked to Lex.

"You boyfriend has finally cracked." Max said. They all nodded. Lex looked back to Rjay, who waved and smiled.

She looked back to her friends. "So, what should we do?" she asked the group.

Tallie looked back to Rjay and smirked. "How about we have our sleepover, just...we mess with Rjay—er—Rebecca." she said, grinning. The others grinned, nodding their agreement.

Max grinned jumping up and walking over to "Rebecca". "Welcome, Rebecca! I'm gonna call you Becca, m'kay? So, how about we do makeovers?" she suggested, beaming. Terra nodded and pulled out a large makeup case. She opened it to show much makeup. The girls crowded around, "Becca", and Rjay looked at them weirdly.

"You don't seem like the kind of girls to wear makeup." he said. They all grinned.

"We don't, but you will!" Gigi said, pinning him down and cleaning his face. They went all crazy with makeup and brushing his hair.

Rjay yelled and struggled against the hold of eight teenage girls, but it was impossible. Soon after fifteen minutes, they stood admiring they handy work. Rjay sat up, feeling dizzy. He looked around, then looked up to the standing, laughing girls.

Sam held up a mirror. "TADA!" she said, turning the mirror on him. He looked at his reflection, and his jaw dropped.

Terra had taken her goth makeup on his, while a few of the others had just gone crazy! His left eye had dark mascara on it, and he had a bit of pink and a bit of black lipstick on. Rjay nearly gagged. His hair was up in like twenty pigtails.

He looked at the laughing girls and smiled weakly. "Umm, I guess I like it..." he said drily.

Sam smirked. She held up her cell phone and snapped a picture of him, and he yelped. "GREAT! Since you love this so much, we will put it on Youtube along with the video of us doing the makeover!" she cried, laughing. Rjay jumped up, but Gigi stopped him.

"Unless, there is something you want to tell us, Becca?" she said innocently. Rjay's face turned red, and he shook his head. They all grinned, and he looked at them warily.

"So, what now?" he asked hesitantly. The eight girls all grinned.

Then all at once they yelled, "TRUTH OR DARE!" The nine of them all sat in a circle, and Rjay was up first. He looked to Lex with a smirk. "Lex, truth or dare?" he asked her.

She smirked, then looked at him innocently "I choose truth, the lesser of two evils." she said.

Rjay smiled. He had hoped she would choose truth. "Okay, then who do you like?" he asked her. Lex faked an innocent thinking face. She grinned as an idea struck her. "Well, I like a lotta people. Terra's pretty cool. Max too. Oh, and Troy, and Sam, and Gel, and Tallie, and Gigi, too." she added, grinning.

Rjay gawked at her. "No! I meant like as in 'romance wise'!"

Lex smirked. "Once question per turn, Becca. Sorry, better luck next time."

Max raised her hand. "My TURN!" she said, grinning. "I choose Tallie!" she said, pointing at her friend.

Tallie nodded. "I choose DARE! Because I'm just brave like that." she said. They all laughed, and Max thought for a second. Then, she smirked.

"Over there on Terra's balcony, walk out and scream 'I am Tallie, the PURPLE MONKEY QUEEN OF MARS!'" Max said, snickering.

Tallie laughed and walked to the balcony. She stepped put and took a deep breath. "I AM TALLIE! THE PURPLE MONKEY QUEEN OF MARS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The other eight laughed hysterically, but then they saw their neighbors light flicker on.

"Will you SHUT UP! WE'LL CALL THE COPS!" they yelled. The nine authors looked at each other, then began laughing even harder. Tallie came back and sat with the group, as they continued to laugh so much that some even cried.

Terra shrugged, gasping for air. "It wouldn't be the first or the last time people call the cops on us." she said. They all nodded, calming down. As usual, an awkward silence followed the laughter.

Then, Rjay spoke up a suggestion. "How about a pillow fight?" he said.

The girls all shared an evil look and nodded. Then, they split into two teams, leaving a confused Rjay in the middle of the room. The teams were: Lex, Max, Sam, and Troy VS Gel, Gigi, Tallie and Terra.

In a matter of seconds the room became a war zone. Pillow cannons fired as the pillow shot past Rjay, causing him to hit the deck. The girls had somehow built sandbag forts and were firing at each other.

Gel threw a pillow like a grenade, but then while she was out in the open Troy hit her with a pillow. She made a pained look. "I've been HIT!" she said, faking an over-acted death. Terra and Max shot out from their forts, and as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Terra and Max held their pillows like swords. They faced each other with serious faces, circling each other. It was like one of those really old Japanese movies where the words move faster than the lips crossed with one of those old Western Movies where the two are circling each other and tumbleweeds are flying everywhere.

Terra sneered. "So we meet again, Ninja." she said.

Max smirked. "Yes, but this time Assassin only one of us shall live!" she said, jumping up and aiming for Terra's head. Terra rolled to the side, and she glanced to Rjay. Then, just as Max ran up to hit her, Terra ran behind Rjay, using him(er her) as a shield.

She laughed like an evil villain. "Unless you want you friend to perish..you will surrender!" she said holding the pillow to Rjay's neck. Max glared at her, the shrugged. "Eh, go ahead."

"Hurtful!" Terra smirked, pushed Rjay(er Becca?) out of the way, and threw her pillow at his head. It hit him, and he hit the floor face first, but Terra fell back.

Max stood over her with a evil grin.

Terra closed her eyes. "I guess...this is the end Ninja." she whispered. Max nodded then hit Terra with the pillow. Terra fell back and faked her death. Max stepped back, raising her arms and cheered, while the others (even those on Terra's team) cheered.

Terra shot up glaring at them all. "Are you freaking HAPPY I died?" she asked them.

Lex grinned. "Honestly..." she trailed off.

Terra huffed, then pouted. "I really hate you all." she said like a little kid. They all laughed.

Lex smirked. "Love you like a sis too!" she said, grinning. Their laughter was interrupted when Rjay groaned in pain. The nine girls exchanged a look, then they all walked over to him.

Sam poked him with her foot. "Is he dead?" she asked.

Lex kicked his leg, and Rjay groaned in annoyance. She smirked, shrugging. "NOPE!" she said happily.

Rjay sat up rubbing his head. He looked at the other authors. "You knew it was me all along?" he asked. They all shared a look, nodding slightly.

Gigi sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well DUH! We're not stupid." she said grinning. The others nodded their agreement.

Rjay sighed and walked to the door. He waved. "Good night. This is the last time I try to sneak into one of your sleepovers." he said. Rjay paused, then smirked at Lex. "By the way, it's called _truth_ or dare for a reason, Shawty. Don't even _try_ to deny your feelings." he teased, winking. Lex turned an interesting shade of red, turning away, while the other girls laughed.

"He took the words right outta my mouth," Max snickered.

"Oh, shut up."

Troy checked the clock. 4:45 am. She smirked. "Maybe we should get some sleep too." she said, yawning. They all nodded.

Suddenly, Tallie looked to Terra. "Terra, I dare you to prank the cops but calling them on our neighbors." she said. Terra grinned and shrugged. She took out her phone and called. After about five minutes of listening to Terra report their neighbors, the girls all crawled into there sleeping bags, falling asleep to the relaxing sound of police sirens.

* * *

**Terra: So that was our sleepover! My fav part was when me and Max had the pillow/sword fight!**

_Lex: Yeah, well, _my_ fav part was when Lex told "Becca" who she "liked"._

**Terra: Poor Rjay. We never leave him alone. **

_Lex: He'll get used to it. _

**Terra: Though I still wonder when Rjay and Lex will get together... They both already know that they like each other...**

_Lex: Yeah, you just _had_ to add that one part in._

**Terra: Yeah, I did. Hahahaha hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Halloween

Halloween

_**By: daughterofhades5565**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

* * *

****

Terra: Yo! What is up?

_Lex: Smh, stop with the gangster act, seriously._

**_Max: We all know you can't pull that off._**

**Terra:...Hey!**

_Lex: She speaks the honest truth. Anyway, who wants to introduce the story?_

**_Max: I'll do it. Hola. This is Halloween, the most recent mini-story of The Mansion._**

**Terra: And this is it's summary: What do you get when you cross 9 authors, horror movies, and a devious Terra? Chaos and a Halloween special.**

_Lex: Well, that's kinda... vague._

**_Max: You helped write it._**

_Lex: Your point? YOU did too.  
_

**Terra: Anyway, I'm just gonna point out that this is like the first story where Rex is official.**

**_Max: We all knew something was going on, even though it wasn't official..._**

_Lex: What does that have to do with the story?_

**_Max: Dunno, don't care._**

**Terra: On to the story!**

* * *

It was the morning of Halloween, and everyone was excited. They all expected Terra, the gothic girl who loved being an assassin, to be especially excited. But instead, she was sitting eating her toast, sending off a depressing aura towards her friends. The others looked at her, noticing her... depressing attitude. They glanced at each other. Terra wasn't usually like this. She usually was sarcastic and ready to fight.

Finally, Max broke the awkward silence at the kitchen table. "Yo, what is up Terra?" she asked.

Terra sighed. "My parents want me to come visit. And they say it has to be today!" she complained, dropping her face onto table.

Lex sighed. "Man, dude. I feel sorry for you." she said.

Rjay nodded. "Yeah, we'll miss you Terra." he said, smiling. Gigi and Gel nodded in agreement, while Sam and Tallie smiled.

Terra smirked, as if she knew something the others didn't. "Just make sure you save me some candy!" she said. laughing. Suddenly, Troy came running into the dinning room. She held out a DVD, squealing excitedly.

"Guess what I got!" she said, bouncing up and down happily.

"What?" Terra asked warily."Night of the Soul Reaper!" Troy said, grinning and showing the others the shrugged. "Eh...seen it...twice." Terra said, grinning. She waved goodbye and went to pack.

Lex stared at the movie and gulped. "Uh...what is it rated?" she asked. Rjay raised his eyebrow.

Troy smirked. "Oh only R for gore and blood! But I made sure it had no...um...adult content." she said awkwardly.

Lex's face went pale, and Gigi smirked. "Why Lex? Don't tell me your scared!" Gigi teased.

Lex narrowed her eyes at Gigi. "No, I am not scared, of some writer's imagination and some poor movie effects!" Lex said defensively.

Max smirked. "Don't worry Lex, I'm sure your boyfriend will protect you from the Grim Reaper!" she said. Tallie smiled, and Gel high-fived Max.

Lex smirked slightly, intertwining her hand with her boyfriend's. "Yeah," she agreed. "I'm sure he will."

"Ooh la la." Troy teased. "Just make sure to keep it PG, got it?"

Both authors blushed and opened their mouths, but Max beat them to the punch.

"EW! TROY! MY MIND! IT BURNS!" Max screamed. ". . . I will _never _get that image out of my head. Get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!" she exclaimed, while scratching at her head.

Terra turned to Troy. "You just _had_ to add that, didn't you?"

"Pretty much," Troy replied.

". . . excuse me, I have to go puke my guts out." Max said, while getting up.

* * *

After they all finished eating, Terra came down with her black backpack. She smiled at all them as a white Prius drove up. She waved and got into the car, then it drove off.

"It just got _really_ quiet in here." Gel said suddenly. The others nodded, then proceeded to do their regular activities, like update their _Percy Jackson_ fanfictions.

* * *

That night, everyone was in their costumes, walking back home after trick-or-treating. Troy was dressed as a female Mad Hatter, Rjay was as Batman, Max had on a Robin costume, Tallie was an angel, Gigi had an Eskimo costume, Gel was a vampire, Sam was dressed a Cleopatra, and finally, Lex was Athena.

"I AM BATMAN! COME ROBIN, TO THE BATCAVE!" Rjay yelled while running in a circle waving his cape like an idiot. Max sighed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"Remind me again, why did I agree to wearing this?" she asked. The others just shrugged, and Max just sighed again.

* * *

"We are so _not _too old to go trick-or-treating." Max grumbled, unlocking the mansion's front door.

"Stupid parents." Rjay muttered, walking with the others to their home theater. Troy ran up and put in the DVD, then ran back to her seat. Somehow, they all had popcorn and soda. The eight authors sat in the second row. Gigi smirked at the others, noticing that Lex sat next to Rjay.

The movie began to play, and fortunately, they skipped over the ads. The movie began, and it was pure black. Words faded into view, it read. _On a Hallows Eve, a nightmare rises from the depths of Hades, and here is its story... _The voice faded out. Then, it quickly showed someone being cut pieces by a scythe-wielding madman.

The scream echoed in the theater, but it didn't come from the movie. Lex had screamed. She covered her eyes, and the others looked at her. Lex smiled shyly. The others looked at her oddly, but they went back to the movie after Rjay had promised to comfort Lex, resulting in a few laughs about that from the others. The movie continued till about two hours in.

Then, out of nowhere the power went out. Following right after that was a flash of lightning. Everyone screamed at the sudden darkness, and Rjay pulled out a flashlight from who knows where.. He flicked it on, and the room was illuminated slightly. They looked around."Well, that was scary...I guess this is the reason you don't watch scary movie on Halloween." Max said nervously. The room temperature had dropped about 20 degrees.

Lex looked around, then her face paled. She grabbed Rjay's flashlight and waved it around. She gasped, attracting everyone else's attention. The other authors waited for her to say something, and finally, Tallie broke the ice."Lex, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Lex shook her head. Then, she looked up. "You guys...where is Sam?" Lex asked waving the flashlight around once more. They all turned in a circle looking for there friend.

Gel raised her hand. "Okay, well, maybe she went to go get a flashlight." she suggested, looking around. Her eyes landed on the seat where Sam had sat, and her eyes widened. She took the flashlight, then shinned it on the seat. In place of Sam, there was a miniaturize scythe in the seat. Just like in the movie, they had just watched. They all gasped.

Troy spoke first. "You don't think..." Her voice trailed off. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud shriek coming from the hall. They all ran towards the scream.

They opened and closed the door to the theater. When they were in the hall, there was no one. But there was a strange fog drifting around. And in the distance they could hear...music?

Lex listened, motioning for the others to shut up. "Is that...Skillet?" she said, listening closer. It was a mix of what sounded like a few creepy Skillet songs and the Jason theme song behind it. Altogether, it was very creepy.

All the authors huddle close for protection. Rjay looked around. Shadows danced across the walls, lightning flashed, rain pounded on the windows. But even worse, whatever was doing this...was coming after them. Then, there was a loud moan. The seven remaining authors all turned to see a figure walking.

Gel smiled weakly. "See it's probably Sam!" she said, running to the figure, and the others tried to pull her back. Gel waved to the figure. "Yo Sam, you scared us. Where did you—" Her voice trailed off as a flash of lightning lit up the figure. It wasn't Sam. Instead, it was a person with a long black cloak that covered their face.

All that could be heard was loud struggled breathing. They had fog drifting around them, and the worst part, in the person's left hand, was a long sharp scythe. Gel screamed and tried running back, but the figure reached out and grabbed her arm. It pulled her back with much strength, Gel screamed.

When the others could no longer see there friend, the screaming suddenly stopped. The six of them looked at each other, then screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Rjay and Max were racing to see who could get further away from the Grim Reaper faster, while Lex, Tallie, Troy and Gigi were just wanting to get the Hades out of the house.

All six of them to the door, but sadly, a large scythe was holding the door closed. They all screamed, then turned, hearing a scratching sound. The Grim Reaper was back.

But this time, its scythe was dripping with blood. They all felt sick, and they stepped back, but the Grimm Reaper slashed out at them.

Terrified, the six remaining authors screamed, jumping back, then turned and ran like Hades.

Unfortunately, Lex tripped. She screamed as the Grimm Reaper grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the darkness. Troy, Gigi, Max, Tallie and Rjay waited, but nothing came.

"Shawty..." Rjay whispered sadly, his voice cracking at the end. They all walked on, not knowing where to go.

Tallie sat and leaned against the wall. "How about we go to Max's or Terra's room? I mean, I don't know about Max's room, but doesn't Terra's have like poison darts, and other guarding system?" Tallie asked.

"Hey, my room has WAY more traps than hers!" Max protested. They all ignored her ("PAY ATTENTION TO ME PEOPLES!").

Rjay shrugged. "Yeah, but how will we get past it?" he asked. They all sat down tired from running for their lives.

Then out of no where, hands reached out of the wall, on either side of Tallie. They pulled her through the wall. She screamed. Rjay and Gigi shot up grabbing her arms, but it was too late. She was pulled through the wall. Now there were four. They walked around even more, not knowing where the heck they were going.

Gigi sighed and leaned on a table. She looked at the others. "Guys, we can't just keep going like this. We need to find a way to stop the Grim Reaper. How did they do it in the movie?" Gigi asked. Then she had a light bulb moment.

Troy shot up from the floor. "Hey, I have seen the end of the movie! That is the only part! It is really easy to stop the Grim Reaper!" she yelled gleefully.

Gigi nodded. "Yeah, now I remember from the ending all you do is... AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she and Troy fell through the floor.

Rjay and Max jumped forward and hammered on the floor.

Max stood, shaking her head. "No, we were so close!" she screamed in frustration.

Rjay stood grimly, and he turned to Max. "We need to get out Max. We need to save ourselves" he said softly. Then all of a sudden, the music from earlier played again. The Skillet and Jason song.

The two remaining authors looked at each other, knowing what it meant. They heard the sound of doors creaking and slamming shut. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed. Then, the Grimm Reaper appeared out of nowhere. He(or she?) dragged the scythe down, making a loud scratching sound.

They flinched and began to run. Max turned a different way than Rjay did, so the Grim Reaper went after Rjay. Finally, Rjay was cornered. He gulped as the Grimm Reaper pulled back the scythe over its head, but when it brought it down on Rjay's head, it bounced off like...like.., plastic? There was laughter.

It sounded almost like...Terra's. The Grim Reaper took off its hood., revealing a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Terra. She laughed at the look on Rjay's face. "OMG! Rjay, you should see your face!" Terra laughed. Max, Tallie, Sam, Gigi, Gel, Troy, and Lex walked out and laughed.

Rjay shook his head. "Um someone wanna explain?" he asked.

Sam stepped forward, grinning. "Well, it was all Terra's idea. She said she heard a rumor that you were gonna pull a prank on us. So, she thought of this. We hired some nerds to do the effects, Troy got the movie, and all we needed was some fake blood, a plastic scythe, and the dead of Halloween night!" She laughed evilly, grinning. Rjay looked over to all the others as they laughed. Then, he too began to laugh.

"Ha . . . I still think that image of Lex and Rjay is scarier though." Max said with a shudder. That just caused another round of laughter. Well, except from Rjay and Lex of course.

After several moments of hysterical laughing, the lights that had been turned on flickered off. Rjay looked to Terra, who merely shrugged. Then, there was familiar a loud scratching sound.

Rjay smirked. "Okay, you guys got me, enough already." he said.

Terra looked back, worry evident in her widened eyes. "Uh, dude...that isn't us." she said. He counted. All of them were here. Rjay gulped. Then, they all screamed, and ran.

**_THE . . . . END?_**

**_AN: WAZZUP! THIS IS MAX HERE! Okay, you know how Rjay is "Dark Knight" right? Well Terra and Lex decided to use that (obviously) for his costume. Though I really wished they forced him to dress up as Donkey Kong . . . FYI, if anyone calls him Donkey Kong, that joke was TOTALLY my idea! It happened when typing Dark Knight took way too long, so I wrote DK, then I thought of Donkey Kong. MY IDEA! _**_DANGIT! Terra, why didn't WE think of the Donkey Kong thing? Suck. _

_Ahem, this is Lex. The whole "IT BURNS" thing wasn't my idea. It, indeed, was Max's. You sick little girl. :P__  
_


	8. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey everybody, it's Lex.**

**Yeah, I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't another chapter of our story.**

**I just needed to let you guys all know something.**

**I've seen a LOT of stories making fun of Rosemarylln and her story, and Kassandara and the Flame of Achilles. I admit, they're not the BEST stories, but doing that is against the rules on FF.**

**And if you're part of the revolution, then this account gets the blame.**

**We have 3 days for you guys to take down these stories, or else this account is gone.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want these stories down, and we certainly don't want it down either. It's fun to write these, but if it breaks the rules, then...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Lex**


	9. SUGAR HIGH!

_**Sugar High**_

_**By: musiclover99/Max**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

_**I don't own nigahiga, youtube, or anything but the plot. And myself, of course.**_

_**HOLA PEOPLES! Writer's block's a real pain in the arse isn't it? Well, some of the Revolutioneers were talking, and Terra said she was sugar high, and so was I. Then Gigi said "What if we do a chapter of The Mansion where everyone's sugar high?" and I LOVED the idea, and here we are! I FINALLY GOT A MUSE AFTER SHE SAID THAT! . . . That and I'm sugar high as I'm typing this so fingers crossed it doesn't suck BS!

* * *

**_

"That Halloween prank was so awesome! Haha, Rjay, you scream like a girl!" Max stated.

"So did you!" Rjay protested weakly.

Max rolled her eyes, slapped him upside the head, and said, "That's because I AM a girl, dipwad. Anyway . . . I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO EAT MY CANDY! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

She ran upstairs to her room, laughing like a maniac.

"She had some candy already, didn't she?" Lex inquired.

Troy nodded solemnly. "Yup. She will now have . . . DUN DUN DUUUUNN . . . a sugar high!"

Terra gasped. "NO! NOT THE SUGAR HIGH!"

"I'm afraid so." Troy replied dramatically. "Now . . she will have only three days to live."

Terra got down on her knees and pounded at the floor, screaming, "NOOOO!"

Gigi laughed at her crazy friends' antics, while Lex rolled her eyes and said, "Quit acting like you're in a cruddy Spanish soap opera, and get up."

"Hey! I was not acting like I was in a cruddy Spanish soap opera!" Terra protested. "I was acting like I was in a shizzy hospital drama, thank you very much!"

"You know what this reminds me of?" Gel said suddenly. "Rant on Asian Dramas, by nigahiga on youtube."

"Oh yeah!" Lex replied. "That was hilarious! Remember how he signed off and said the 'Tee Hee' but then he came back, three seconds later, saying, 'No, wait, someone has to die!'"

"And then it showed the chick say, 'Ching chi-' but got shot? That was awesome!" Sam said.

"That dude is a comedic GENIUS." Terra deadpanned.

"True dat!" Rjay said, trying (and failing) to act gangster. Gigi stared at him.

"You have GOT to watch How to be Gangsta. You CANNOT pull that off." she stated.

"Hee hee hee hee heee hee." the eight authors heard. Then suddenly, Max came running down the stairs, faster than ever, and jumping on _everything_. She was jumping from the couch to the top of the TV to the chandelier . . . basically, everything _except _the ground.

"Hey-guys-isn't-candy-great?-Not-my-friend's-dog-the-stuff-you-eat!-I-went-through-like-half-my-stash-already!-That-includes-candy-since-three-years-back!-It-was-great!-It's-like-wine-the-older-the-better!-Speaking-of-wine-whaddya-think-Dionysus's-problem-is?-Just-cause-he-can't-have-wine-and-stuff-for-50-more-years!-I-mean-he's-a-god-fifty-years-is-like-nothing-for-him!-That-reminds-me-do-you-ever-wonder-what'd-it'd-be-like-to-be-a-god?-To-live-forever-and-junk?-I-dunno-if-I-woulda-said-yes-or-no-in-Percy's-position!-That-reminds-me-wasn't-it-so-sweet-to-read-that-Percy-gave-up-immortality-for-Annabeth?-I-mean-"**[1]** Max rambled, not pausing once, and going at rapid fire speed. She was speaking so fast that what everyone mostly heard was: "candy—eat—stash – wine—Dionysus—him—"

"MAX! SHUDDUP ALREADY!" Tallie yelled.

"But-why-should-I-I-mean-I-have-freedom-of-speech-and-all-that-junk-so-I-can-keep-talking-on-and-on-and-on-and-on-and-" Max rambled again.

"SHUT UP MAX!" Lex screamed, emphasizing every word. Because of this . . . _unexpected _distraction, nobody noticed that Terra and Troy have gone to their room and . . .

"HI GUYS! CANDY'S GREAT ISN'T IT? I TOTALLY AGREE WITH MAX!" Terra exclaimed, running into the room.

"IT'S THE BEST THING EVER! SECOND ONLY TO CHOCOLATE!" Troy stated. Apparently, they're the types who get loud when sugar high.

". . . Lex? . . . I'm scared . . ." Sam whispered.

"So am I Sam, so am I." Lex replied, staring at the three jumping, talking, and yelling girls. Of course, that just means they didn't notice three _other_ authors go upstairs and come back two minutes later. . .

"HEY GUYS! HALLOWEEN IS LIKE, MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY EVER NOW! IT'S AWESOME, ISN'T IT? YOU GET FREE CANDY!" Gigi exclaimed while holding piles of candy.

"I LIKE PIE! I WANT SOME PIE! . . . WHERE'S THE PIE?" Gel questioned, running in the kitchen.

"OOH, I FOUND SOMEONE GAVE ME SOME POKEMON STYLED CANDY! I GOTTA PACHIRISU AND A MUNNA . . . OOH BULBASOUR! THERE'S A PIKACHU DOLL THERE TOO!" Rjay yelled.

"Gimme-it-it's-mine!" Guess who said that? Max tackled Rjay over the sofa, down to the ground, wrestling for the Pikachu and the candy.

Lex looked over to Sam and Tallie, the only other two who were still sane.

"What now? They're gonna destroy this place!" Sam inquired.

"Well, you know what they say . . ." Tallie began. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Lex looked back and forth between Tallie and Sam to the sugar high authors, before sighing, shrugging, and saying, "Sure, why not?"

So the three sane remaining authoresses went to their rooms, ate their candy, and went back down as sugar high crazed maniacs.

_2 hours of destruction, chaos, and MORE sugar later_

"GUYS, GUYS! I GOT AN IDEA!" Lex proclaimed.

"What-is-it-Lex?" Max asked, swinging back and forth from the curtains, Tarzan-style.

"WE SHOULD PLAY DARE! IT'S LIKE TRUTH OR DARE EXCEPT YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE A DARE! EITHER A DARE THAT'S DANGEROUS OR A DARE THAT'S FUNNY! OR BOTH! LET'S PLAY!"

"That sounds great!" Rjay staggered, his sugar high starting to wear off. But not so much that he's thinking straight, just that he's not as loud.

"OKAY! Whose first!" Tallie questioned.

"I WANNA GO! I'LL PICK THE DANGEROUS ONE! CAUSE I'M ASSASSIN!" Terra shouted. "WHOSE GONNA GIMME MY DARE?"

"I-have-one!" Max said. "I-dare-you-to-go-and-steal-three-pairs-of-handcuffs-from-three-different-police-officers!"

"OKAY! BE RIGHT BACK!" Terra said, running out the door.

"Whose next!" Gigi asked, before passing out from a crash. Tallie, Gel, and Sam promply followed. So that left Terra, Max, Lex, Rjay, and Troy. Lex and Rjay were coming to, outta their sugar highs, which left them in the wraths of Toy and Max, Terra still completing her dare.

_1 hour, many tears, dares, and MORE chaos and destruction later_

Troy, Max, and Terra's sugar highs were wearing off, but they were still crazy—err, craziER. than usual.

"Can I get a tattoo?" Max questioned, slower but still fast talking.

"Me too!" Terra piped up. "I wanna cool skull and cross on my left shoulder!"

"I took a test on my iPod," Max started, "and it said it'd be best to get a tattoo on my foot!" **[2]**

"OOH, I WANNA TATTOO!" Troy exclaimed. "I'd love to have one on my arm!"

"Oh no," Lex said firmly. "You are _not_ getting a tattoo. _None_ of you are!"

_The next day, after many more tears, arguments, chaos and . . . you get the point now_

"Ugh, my head." Tallie groaned. "What happened last night? I feel like I have a hangover."

"No!" Terra objected. "It's not a hangover. It's . . . DUN DUN DUUUN . . . a sugar highover!"

Lex rolled her eyes. "Oh come on now, you just made that up on the spot."

"Yeah," Terra said, looking proud of herself, "but it sounded all official and junk."

"No it didn't." Max protested. "It sounded like it's part of a cruddy over exaggerated hospital drama."

"Hey! I . . . have to agree with that." Terra admitted.

"I feel like crap." Sam deadpanned.

"I'm with ya sista." Gel said.

"This is a lesson _never_ to get sugar high in this hou—err, mansion—again. _Ever_." Lex stated, looking at the mess.

Little did she notice . . .

"Hey-guys!-I-found-my-OTHER-secret-stash-that-I-thought-I-lost-but-I-found-it!-Anyway-this-one-has-candy-from-when-I-was-only-6!-And—" Max said.

Rjay and Lex groaned. _Not again_, they thought.

* * *

**[1] GODS, it's hard to type like that! Gods . . . I'm gonna try to avoid that now . . .**

**[2] IT'S TRUE! I took a test on my iPod and it ALWAYS says that I should get a tattoo on my foot! WEIRD!  
**


	10. Stupid freaking AN, PLEASE READ!

**_I know, I know: "Aw crap, an AN? I wanna freaking chapter!" Yeah, well SUCK IT UP!_ What Max said. Suck it up. Just kidding… but seriously._ I don't like this ( . . . okay, maybe a little . . . or a lot. A lot's good) any more than you do._ Hey… it's about time we did this, Max.**

**_Okay guys, this news is pretty much gonna suck. Curse Lex for winning at nose goes. Hmph. DON'T SHOOT THE MESSANGER!_ *scoffs* The messenger who can't spell messenger. _Whatever!_**

**_Okay, since Lex and I write almost every single thing (like, 90-95%?_ Yup. Maybe more. Just saying) i_n the Revolution (OEPBHC, The Mansion) plus we got our joint stories (To Be a Friend_ [CHECK IT OUT!]_, possible ones in the future_ [Danny Phantom, *cough, cough*]) _AND our personal stories (Abyss_ [Ah crud.],_ Prank Wars [CRAP!], etc.), we have to go on a short hiatus. *crowd boos*_ GET OVER IT! DX**

_***grabs mallet and crushes can***_

_**I prefer the canned laughter. Anyway, so if you wanna new chapter of The Mansion or OEPBHC or SOMETHING, leave a message after the beep. Or, if you're too impatient, call us at 1-800-this-is-totally-not-a-real-number-obviously-you-turds.**_

**. . .**

**I just had a laughing spasm because of the last paragraph. Genius, genius. Pure brilliance.**

_**Just kidding. But seriously, if you want more chapters, PM someone from the Rev (or just use the Rev's account or Lex or mine) and we'll see which poor sucker—I mean victim—I mean, HELPER, we can get, k?**_

**(*cough Terra, Gigi, cough*)**

_**We'll be gone for like, what, a week? Two weeks?**_

**A month? Two months? A year? Two years? FOREVER?We'll see, and try our best to come back as soon as possible. _Well, I will at least. _ **

_**Now, before I leave, there's gonna be a few words from Lex, but let ME end on these few words: blubbery, pie, ghosts (DANNY PHANTOM!), and big bouncy inflatable green ball.**_

_**Thank you for your time/patience/whatever. MAX BE OUT! PEACE~**_

**Well, hi. It's Lex, obviously. Like stated, we're on hiatus now. Yeah, yeah, yeah, we suck, blah, blah, blah, WHATEVER.**

**But…**

**You'll be happy to know that certain authors(ah… Terra) may be writing some stories for ZHE MANSION! *crowd cheers* Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**And the hiatus is partially to blame on me going on VACATION! YUSS! _Screw you. My summer's ruined cause of my stupid relatives. TT-TT And I was SO close to going to New York . . ._ So, yeah. That, and we keep getting this brilliant ideas for new stories, no good ideas for our old ones, etc. So, yup.**

**Sorry(no, no really) for the inconvenience. _Did you just say you're not sorry or sorry or what? I'm sorry . . . _ **

**-Lex**


End file.
